


Берти и утренняя газета

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Series: Fake news [1]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Берти отказывается идти на спиритический сеанс, но спиритический сеанс сам приходит к нему.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: Fake news [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665727
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Берти и утренняя газета

**Author's Note:**

> бета **lunush**

― Нет, нет и нет! ― непреклонно заявил я телефонной трубке. ― Даже не рассчитывай. Держаться за ручки, как третьеклассницы, и слушать, как твоя жёнушка голосом взбесившейся водопроводной трубы несёт сентиментальную чушь от лица якобы какой-то леди Элизы?

― Луизы, Берти, ты всё перепутал.

― Неважно. Пускай Луизы. Я ― пас.

― Рози это не понравится… ― заныл в трубку Бинго. ― Какой же ты после этого друг?.. Китикэт и Джинджер тоже не хотят идти… А я, думаешь, хочу?.. Пожалуйста, Берти, что тебе стоит… Почему не поболтать с мертвецами? Хотя бы просто выслушать. Может, им надо выговориться? Может, тебе тоже нужно им что-нибудь сказать, только ты пока об этом не знаешь?

― Не уговаривай, ― отрезал я. ― И вообще, болтовня с покойниками ― это чушь несусветная. Спроси у Дживса, он знает всё. Про носовой платок, правда, пока не знает… В общем, пока-пока, Бинго.

В трубке запищали гудки. По отсутствию «пока», я понял, что Бинго обиделся. А тут ещё взгляд упал на утреннюю газету, где на первой странице красовалось сегодняшнее число, и в вустеровский чугунок закралось сомнение. Не зря ли я отказал Бинго? До возвращения Дживса из отпуска ещё целых три томительно долгих дня, чем-то ж их надо занять. Возможно, верчение столов в компании Рози М. Бэнкс ― не лучший способ скоротать время, но если другого на примете нет… Я уже почти поднял трубку, чтобы перезвонить Бинго и обрадовать, что Вустер переменил решение, как вспомнил досадное происшествие, случившиеся на прошлом спиритическом сеансе. Одна из знакомых Рози, не выдержав её завываний, грохнулась в обморок. И нет, чтобы грохнуться на пол! Она приземлилась прямиком ко мне на колени. Муж павшей сильно разнервничался и во всём обвинил меня, будто я нарочно, как пожарные ― растянутый батут, подставлял колени под падающую леди. В общем, по мнению мистера Честити, если я надеюсь ещё раз увидеть рассвет, мне следует держаться от миссис Честити подальше. Не то чтобы я имел привычку любоваться рассветами, но воспоминание заставило меня вздрогнуть, и я отшатнулся от телефона, словно это была не полезная домашняя штукенция, а падающая миссис Честити. 

Чтобы успокоить нервы, я взял со столика газету и принялся листать. Про Балканы мне было неинтересно, про Палату Лордов ― тоже. Очень скоро я добрался до последней страницы и сообразил, что дальше листать некуда. Поэтому, за неимением лучшего, погрузился в неё. В разделе объявлений о помолвке моего имени не оказалось, и я вздохнул с облегчением. Почитав рекламу пятновыводителей, я принялся изучать некрологи ― всё остальное на странице уже было исследовано. Ознакомившись с печальными обстоятельствами семейства Уткинсов и наскоро посочувствовав миссис Пиггинс, я скользнул взглядом ниже и похолодел. «С прискорбием сообщаем… кончине… дорогого и любимого… Реджинальда Дживса». Газета выпала у меня из рук, я сделал несколько деревянных шагов и опёрся о подоконник. Панорама за окном плыла, на манжеты из глаз что-то капало, оставляя пятна; вместо мыслей в голове копошился ком из ужаса и отчаяния.

Какое-то время спустя я услыхал телефон. Он надрывался, не умолкая. Наконец затих и тут же зазвонил снова. Я отодрался от подоконника и, покорный сработавшему рефлексу, пошёл, спотыкаясь, на звук. Но ответил не сразу: телефон успел замолкнуть минуты на две и заголосить снова. Тогда я резко поднял трубку и произнёс «алло».

― Сэр? ― донеслось по проводу, и сердце ― знаете, пишут: сердце оборвалось? ― я прямо почувствовал, как все эти вены и артерии, на которые оно крепилось, разодрало ко всем чертям, а кровь хлынула куда-то в душу.

― Дживс! ― прокричал я. ― Дживс, это ты?!!

― Да, сэр, ― отвечал невозможный и бесконечно прекрасный голос моего усопшего друга. ― С вами всё хорошо?

― О, Дживс! ― всхлипнул я, подавляя подступающие рыдания. ― Так плохо мне не было никогда!

Дух Дживса что-то попытался сказать, но я опередил:  
― Ты страдал?! Скажи, тебе было больно?!

На том конце провода повисло молчание. Поскольку молчание всё ещё длилось, я со страхом взмолился:  
― Пожалуйста, говори! Я понимаю, что не всей информацией разрешается делиться с живыми, но скажи мне хоть что-то! Прошу!

― Сэр…

― О, Дживс! Это такое счастье ― слышать тебя! ― выпалил я и, испугавшись, что высшие силы внезапно разорвут связь, без передышки затараторил. ― Прости меня, пожалуйста, за всё! Я прятал от тебя вышитый носовой платок и красную бархатную жилетку, в гостевой комнате, внутри тётиагатиной вазы… Боже, что я несу! Тебе же и так всё видно!

― Сэр…

― Ты прав! Я всё говорю не то! Платок ― это ерунда… Прости, что я… Дживс! Прости, что думал о тебе… непозволительно.

Пробормотав признание, я нащупал в кармане крамольный платок, громко высморкался, смахнул слёзы на манжет и продолжил:  
― Если бы я мог запретить себе любить тебя, поверь, я бы так и сделал. Ты знаешь, что я не вру. Теперь, когда ты на небесах, у меня больше нет от тебя никаких тайн…

Прости, читатель, но на этом месте я разрыдался.

― Сэр, ― услышал я в трубке, когда рыдания уступили черёд всхлипам. Голос Дживса был нетипично взволнован. При жизни он никогда себе такого не позволял. ― Сэр, ― настойчиво повторил он, ― очевидно, произошло какое-то недоразумение. Я немедленно выезжаю из Брайтона…

― Из Брайтона? ― непонимающе переспросил я.

― Да, сэр. Из Брайтона в Восточном Суссексе.

― Так ты ― не дух? ― выдохнул я с надеждой, и моё сердце оборвалось ещё раз.

― Нет, сэр. Готов клятвенно в этом заверить.

― Но газета… ― пробормотал я, ища её на полу глазами. 

Подняв, приблизил к лицу, снова отёр рукавом набежавшие слёзы и вслух прочитал:  
― «С прискорбием сообщаем о кончине дорогого и любимого отца, дяди, брата, дедушки и прадедушки Редмонда Джинса, покинувшего нас в минувший четверг на девяносто девятом году жизни»… Боже, я полный идиот, Дживс!

― Я немедленно выезжаю, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс. ― Постарайтесь успокоиться.

Тем временем, ужас произошедшего проник в вустеровский чугунок. Я только что признался Дживсу в любви. Я. Полный. Идиот.

― Я полный идиот, ― проговорил я.

― Ни в коем случае. Это я полный идиот, сэр.

― Ты?! ― от неожиданности я второй раз выронил чёртову газету. ― Но ты-то почему?!

― Потому что, если бы не прочитанный неверно некролог, я так бы и остался при убеждении, что мои чувства к вам безответны, сэр.

― Чёрт побери… ― пробормотал я, постепенно проникаясь смыслом сказанного. ― Но это же… чудно! Дивно! Шикарно! Просто чокнуться можно, насколько это здорово, Дживс!!!

― В высшей степени солидарен, сэр. Реальность превзошла самые смелые ожидания.

Помолчав, он добавил:  
― И, сэр, дабы между нами не оставалось недомолвок: о тайнике в вазе я знал.


End file.
